


Late Night Desperation

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, You will roll your eyes at the cheesiness and the thing i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a guy have to do to get a blow job around here?<br/>Kousuke goes to his last resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Desperation

“Harutoooo.” Kousuke whined nuzzling into him. “Can I have a blow job?”

“No.” Haruto shooed him off. “I’m sleeping. You had one yesterday. Don’t be greedy.” This is why you don’t offer to give blow jobs. You get taken advantage of.

“….Please. My hope. My wizard. My donut.” Kousuke nuzzled into him. “I’ll..share my mayo with you?”

“Why do you think sharing mayo will work?…And you’re flattery won’t either.” Haruto brought the blanket over his head.

“I’lll bring out the cheese.” Kousuke warned hand over Haruto’s crotch.

“Don’t you dare.” Haruto pushed the pillow harder over his face.

Kousuke dug himself under the pillow until his mouth was against Haruto’s ear.

He whispered in the most seductive, sultry voice he had. He had pushed against Haruto’s belt.

“BLOW JOB, PLEASE.”

Haruto groaned loudly and threw the pillow. “I will give you a blow job if you never do that again.”


End file.
